


Ronnie Peterson {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [14]
Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Glasses, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as Officer Ronald Peterson, looking deeply uncomfortable, with his glasses slightly askew, chin tucked, brow furrowed, lips rolled and firmly pressed together, and an impressively rumpled chin.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Ronnie Peterson {art}

**Author's Note:**

> It's the literal end of the world outside their squad car, they know they're never getting out of this alive, and he's deeply bothered that he said something that upset Cliff. Ronnie might be a bit of an ass, but he's a sweet one. 
> 
> This is a shining example of why I prefer to see the character in action before I create a portrait of them. This expression isn't caught in any of the promo materials for this movie, it only appears a couple of times in the film itself, and only once is it in focus. But it's so very VERY Ronnie. The first time we see it, he's attempting to not have to give Mindy the answer he knows she doesn't want to hear, and this second time is when he realizes that what he's just said really got under Cliff's skin. He just doesn't want to upset the people he respects, alright?
> 
> Dedicated to @amber_amberson on twitter, whose enthusiastic appreciation for Ronnie is truly inspirational. 
> 
> 6-ish hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/ronnie.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/ronnie-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/ronnie-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
